


Fear

by Katatat



Category: Skrillex - Fandom, deadmau5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katatat/pseuds/Katatat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Skrillmau5 oneshot I guess based around the word fear.<br/>Enjoy or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Nothing really ever scared Sonny. Well, everyone knew he didn’t like violence, but he wasn’t scared of it. But let’s not say /nothing/ scared him because there certainly was something that did. Thunder. Of all things to scare him, it was thunder. He didn’t know why, but the sudden loudness just startled him and made him almost want to cry. Almost.  
And of course, the perfect thunderstorm would hit when he was staying with his good friend Joel. The last thing Sonny needed was Joel to see him during a storm and make fun of him for it.

Curled up continently on the side of Joel’s couch messing with his phone, he glanced over when he saw Meowingtons waddle on over and hop into his lap. He chuckled a bit, reaching over to pet the cat. “Hey, there.” The cat meowed, rubbing against his hand and purring. Sonny smiled.  
He held onto the cat as he shifted around a bit until he was lying down with the cat on his chest. He hummed softly as he played with his ears. He closed his eyes after awhile, just lying there, petting Meowingtons when the first round of thunder rolled in.  
Sonny sat up abruptly, the cat meowing with annoyance before hopping off him. Looking around, he noticed it was dark out now. He must have fallen asleep for a while because he noticed that Joel was back now too, his music could be heard playing faintly from his room.  
He sighed, leaning back against the couch as he ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment but quickly opened them again at seeing a flash of lightening, reaching up to cover his ears before the thunder came in. He stared at the floor, brows furrowed as he waited for the thunder to pass before putting his hands down. “God, damn it.” He muttered, rubbing his forehead.  
The sound of the music grew a little louder, and Sonny assumed Joel had opened his door. He hurriedly shifted around to make himself a little more comfortable as Joel walked into the living room.  
“Oh, hey, man. You’re up,” Joel looked over at Sonny, grinning a bit. Sonny grinned slightly in return.   
“Yeah. Didn’t even know I fell asleep.” He chuckled, stiffening when another flash of lightening came through the windows.   
Joel looked over at the window. “It’s pretty bad out there.” He stretched slightly, yawning. Sonny glanced over at the window as well with a small frown.  
“Hmm… Yeah...” The thunder rolled in, and he quickly stood up to play it off like nothing, shuffling over to the other in the kitchen. “So..”  
Digging around in the fridge, the older male stepped back to offer the other a beer who took it with a smile. He reached back in to grab his own, popping the cap off and taking a drink with a content sigh. Sonny popped open his own when there was a sudden clap of thunder, causing the man to jump and drop the glass, it immediately shattering and getting beer everywhere.  
“Shit!” He hissed, stepping back as Joel grunted.  
“What the fuck, man?” He raised a brow at him, stepping away from the mess that was partially all over his pants.  
“I’m sorry,” Sonny muttered, quickly dropping down on his knees to pick up the broken glass. Joel stared down at him for a moment before sighing and dropping an old rag down next to him onto most of the liquid.   
“Get up, Skrill. Don’t worry about it. I’ll get it later,” he leaned down to grab his arm and pulled him up.  
Sonny furrowed his brows, staring at the floor. “…Sorry.” He muttered again before tensing up and clenching his fists at the thunder.  
The taller looked him over, frowning as he set his beer down. “Dude, what’s wrong?”  
He shook his head, turning to head back over to the couch. He sat down and looked over at Joel when he sat beside him, staring at him, which caused Sonny to shift uncomfortably as he waited for the next roll of thunder.  
Joel sat there silently as he watched Sonny, observing the subtle twitches and jumps that occurred whenever the thunder came around.  
“The thunder,” he said simply.   
“What?” Sonny looked at him.  
“The thunder,” he said again, “it bothers you.”  
Sonny frowned, looking off to the side. “…It’s stupid, I know.”  
“It’s not stupid.” He shook his head, Sonny looking at him again. “We’re all afraid of something.” He scooted closer, pulling the smaller over to his side. He almost immediately relaxed against him.  
Joel reached a hand up to pet his hair for a moment before dropping his hand again, leaning his head back against the couch with a sigh. Sonny curled up in his side, clutching onto the front of his shirt slightly as he tried to focus on anything but the thunder. He just focused on the faded sound of Joel’s music playing in his room still.  
Nearly an hour passed like this, Joel sitting there quietly, occasionally reaching a hand up to soothingly pet Sonny’s hair whenever the thunder caused him to cling on tighter to the other male. Eventually though, the storm passed and things eventually calmed down, so Joel peeled himself away from Sonny who looked up at him with a slightly hurt look.  
“It’s late,” is all Joel said as he glanced at him before shuffling off down the hallway, leaving Sonny behind to sit on the couch alone in the dark. Sonny sighed and just sat there for a while, listening to the faint sounds of the distant thunder and Joel’s music that was now muffled behind his now closed door. He eventually lay down on the couch, staring into the darkness of the room and flinching at the occasional brief but silent flash of lightening.  
“Sonny,” he looked up when he heard his name. The music from the others room had stopped and it was now sometime around midnight. He heard the sound of someone walking towards him, barely making out the familiar outline of Joel.  
“You awake?” the voice muttered out again.  
“Yeah,” he squinted in the darkness.  
“Come on.”  
“…What?”  
“I said come on. I don’t want you out here alone if another storm hits. Now get your ass up before I change my mind.” Joel grunted. Sonny slowly got up, feeling around in the dark until his fingers curled around the fabric of the others shirt that was soon moved away by the others hand, but instead of pushing his hand away, he curled his own hand around it and led him down the hallway and into his room.  
“Try not to be too fucking clingy.” He mumbled as he let go of him to crawl back into bed, Sonny following after once he put his glasses off to the side.  
Once in the bed, Sonny laid curled up on the edge of the bed, Joel sprawled out over the rest of it. Sonny finally felt sleep creeping up on him when he felt strong arms wrapping around him, Joel burying his face in the back of his neck.  
“Don’t be too clingy, my ass,” Sonny chuckled a little, receiving a grunt in return. He quickly shut up when he felt warm lips press against the back of his neck.  
“Go to sleep, goblin,” he muttered tiredly.  
“Alright,” he replied quietly, going quiet for a moment before shifting around until he was facing the other man, pressing closer to bury his face in his chest. Joel said nothing, much to Sonny’s surprise, and just pulled him closer, nuzzling into his hair. With a content sigh, Sonny finally let sleep take him, curled up contently in the others arms.


End file.
